Nothing Is What It Seems
by Gangster Blue Slushee
Summary: A fan fic of Nancy Drew...much like books hopefully. i tried my best! first fan fic ever...please read. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. PUBLISHERS AND AUTHOURS OF THOSE GREAT NANCY DREW BOOKS OWN EVERYTHING. there i did not forget the disclaimer...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

The straw-berry blonde thru the rag into the sink and sighed. She hated being off cases. She had to fill her time somehow. She had pretty much begged Hannah Gruen the housekeeper to let her do the dishes. She picked the rag back up and finished the bowl and plate that was left in the sink. Just then the phone rang. The slender straw-berry blonde 18 year old named Nancy Drew put the plate that she was drying down and ran to the phone.

"Is there a Ms. Nancy Drew there??" a deep voice asked her.

"This is her," replied Nancy. _Oh maybe just maybe it would be a new mystery!!_ Nancy got a little excited. She always did when the thought of a new case.

"My names Jasper Dusk. Could you…would you come over?? I have something important I need help with and was wondering if you could help me. Please…its urgent."

Nancy got all giddy. _How could she say no??_ "Yes of course I will," she replied. "How soon do you want me to come over??"

"Right away if you could…please??"

"Sure I'm not busy unless you count about to rearrange the books in my bookcases busy."

"Great!! The address is 5269 E. Grey View Drive. Do you think you could find that without directions?? I just moved here so I have a little trouble finding the place myself."

"Sure. I'll be right over." After their good-byes, Nancy hung the phone, she grabbed her coat and ran out into the beautiful October rainy day and got into her blue mustang and turned it on. Just then she heard a sound in the backseat, but before she could turn around she felt a arm go around her neck and a gun to her head.

"Don't make any movements or if you do you'll regret it…for only a second that is," he chuckled and the gun clicked.

Nancy knew she had to get out this. _But how??_ She decided that maybe she could distract him if she hit the gas. She took a deep breath and hit the gas. As the car slammed thru the garage door she felt the arm around her neck loosen but the hand the gun was in dropped to the seat and she heard a shot. She then felt a sharp pain in her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

When Nancy woke all she heard was beeping, dripping, and whispers. _Where am I?? _She opened her eyes and only saw pale green walls.

Nancy heard Bess say, "Oh my god!! Your awake!!" Curvy, beautiful, blonde 18 year old Bess Marvin ran to her best friend. "Ow!!" was the reply Bess heard. "Oh Nan!! I'm so sorry!! Stupid me…I should have known that you'd be in pain!!" Bess quieted. "You've been out for 3 weeks. I've been worried." Nancy heard a chair to her left scuffle.

"Marvin, don't make it seem like you were the only one worried!!" Brown hair-brown eyed muscular Ned Nickerson stood up and walked up to Nancy's bed.

"I'm so happy…I was worried!! They said the bullet made it close to a blood vessel…" Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them away.

"Ned are you okay??" Ned just smiled and picked up Nancy's hand and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, alright. You've had your reunion. Now it's time to let the patient get some rest." The nurse came in saying. After her two friends had left, the nurse told her the doctor would be in soon to tell her some news.

Nancy was puzzled at was this could mean. _Was she going to die?? _The doctor came in. He looked to be about 50 no more than 55 with graying hair. He looked like a decent doctor from what Nancy could tell.

"Hello Ms. Drew." The Doctor smiled. "We had to do surgery on you to get the bullet out of your leg but you seem to be recovering very easily." The doctor grew a little nervous. "Achem, there is a test I would like you to take but it's optional."

"Oh what is it??" Nancy wondered why he looked like that. Suddenly she grew a little anxious.

"Well…I would like you to take a pregnancy test. Ms. Drew I think you're pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

guys thanks for the reviews!! they made me feel all warm inside. : ) sorry its taken me so long school started and such and ive been busy. and yes i will try to make the chapters longer

CHAPTER THREE:

"Wait, what?? Me??" Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could she be pregnant?? _Nancy was quiet for a few moments. She then told the doctor, no she didn't want to take the test.

The doctor just looked at Nancy with a worried look on his face. He knew Nancy's father Carson Drew slightly. He seemed like a smart man. The doctor could only wish that his daughter was the same way...

The doctor could do nothing. So he said Nancy should get some rest and walked out of the room promising to be back in a few hours. And the nurse came in with some food after the doctor had left the room. "Eat up, Miss Drew. You'll feel better." She turned around and started to walk out of the room. Then hesitantly she turned around. "And Miss Drew..."

Nancy just looked at her questionly. "Umm...I'll be back in a few minutes to check your IV." Nancy just nodded...what else could she do?? She was still in shock. She and Ned...they had only did it once. How could it...they'd had been so careful.

The nurse came back in and checked her iv and told her to eat up a second time. The nurse looked worried. _oh God!! What was she gonna tell her father?? _

An hour later after some tossing and turning, Nancy fell into a light sleep.

...

It was dark when Nancy woke up. The room was pitch black but there was a shadowy figure in the room Nancy could tell groggily. The figure was standing over her. She couldn't see who it was but from what she could tell it was a man. Before Nancy could say anything a needle stabbed her in her arm. Suddenly the door opened and Nancy heard a scream before she fell back into blackness.


End file.
